toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuru
Nuru (光, Nārū) is a young Chef and a former inhabitant of Bewitching Food World, belonging to a race native to Bewitching Food World known as Echidnas. From a young age Nuru displayed great promise in cooking, rivaling even that of the prodigious Tengu Brunch. However, Nuru didn't wish to be affiliated with any one group of people, instead wishing to cook whenever and wherever he chose. This led to Nuru abandoning his village and journeying into the Human World to observe human society, witness various cooking methods currently unknown to him, and better train himself before returning to the Gourmet World. Since beginning his journey in the Human World, Nuru has been mentored by several talented chefs, absorbing their experience and expertise to improve his own cooking abilities. He has even been approached by a few Bishokuya wishing to form a combo with him, but each time Nuru declined, preferring to capture the beasts and ingredients he prepares himself instead of relying on someone else. Currently he is investigating where to find someone to teach him Food Honor. Appearance In the eyes of most humans, Nuru's appearance would seem quite monstrous and grotesque. There is a large amount of variety appearance-wise within the Echidna race, but all of them have reptilian characteristics, and Nuru is no exception. The majority of Nuru's upper body is a light green color, with large amounts of purple on his arms. He also has very dark green flaps growing around his chest in a similar manner to a vest. His cranium is large and hard, making him look somewhat like he is wearing a helmet. Nuru's thighs are a darker shade of green than his upper body, and seem to have more polished and shiny scales. His calves are the same shade of green as his upper body, and his kneecaps are the same color of purple as his arms. Perhaps Nuru's most notable characteristic is his long, tubular tail which has a thin stinger at the and. It is striped with alternating shades of green. Nuru's facial features are probably the most human features about him. He has a very human-like face, with red-pink slit eyes. Personality Nuru is a rather fickle individual. He is very focused on obtaining his own goals and would rather devote his time to them than helping people with their own. This is why he refuses to form a combo. He simply works better alone instead of in a team. Despite this, Nuru isn't especially in a hurry to achieve all his goals. He prefers to work at his own pace and take time to explore other things in between. He doesn't however wish to deviate from his original goals once he has his mind set on them, and because he's so stubborn it takes very thorough persuasion to change his mind. Besides this, Nuru is a rather simple individual with his motives. He sets small goals to achieve and handles each new challenge as they come. In basic interaction Nuru is typically a rather reserved and polite person, albeit a little blunt in his way of speaking with others. He doesn't have a very concrete concept of right and wrong, and possesses a very open mind towards new subjects. When not spending his time in a dangerous environment, Nuru devotes much of his time attempting to entertain his very active mind. He especially enjoys quiet and individualistic activities such as reading or simply sitting and contemplating the recent events he has encountered. This makes Nuru come off as a bit antisocial, but in truth he is quite open for conversation once someone has proved they're worth trusting. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Enhanced Durability: Expert Martial Artist: Hunting Method Microwave Generation: Knocking (ノッキング, Nokkingu): Chef Skills Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku): Temporary Gallery Znuruhumanworld.jpg Znuruacademics.jpg Trivia *His appearance is based on Meruem from Hunter X Hunter. Category:Bewitching Food World Category:Echidna Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Chef Category:Nouvel League Category:Martial Artist Category:Knocking User